Hentai Stocks
by Carochinha
Summary: Shinku, Suiseiseki and Kanaria face a great mystery... They had seen Jun using it, but they didn't know how hard it would be to turn on that thing... NOT AS PERVERT AS IT LOOKS LIKE!


" Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see! "

As the blonde-haired, strawbery lover, lolita doll tried to get on the chair already occupied by four of her older sisters, she would wave her arms in the air, probably causing some accident to occur.

" Moh, Chibi-Ichigo, be careful desu~ " said the third of the Rozen Maiden as she grabbed her twin sister in order to don't fall off the chair.

" But I want to see what you're all doing! " cried the sixth doll, continuing to rock the chair, almost as if her purpose was to actually make her sisters fall down.

" Hina-Ichigo, stop it now. "

Upon hearing the voice of the fifth doll, she stopped, crossing her arms in front of her chest, frowning.

" Now we may proceed... "

" You act like you actually know what you're doing Shinku, but you actually have no idea of how to use this... this thing desu~ "

" Now, that's not quite it... We just have to think about it like... like Kun-Kun would!" at the thought of her idol, the blonde, aristocrat doll's eyes started to shine, and she blushed at the thought of following his teaching.

" So... How do you think it works desu~? "

Hina-Ichigo became bored of looking at them, specially because nothing interesting was happening, and she decided to go downstairs and ask Nori for some "unyu"  
Souseiseki sighed as she watched her twin and Shinku fight over how that should work.

At that moment, as the tomboy doll rested her back aginst the back of the chair, Shinku claimed that that round thing that made a clicky sound should be the answer, since Jun would use it everytime he was working with that thing. Suiseiseki had a different oppinion, in which she stated that the big square window-like thing should be the answer.

As the two fighed, Kanaria thought that she should prove them that she truly was the most intelligent out of them all, so she suggested that the answer should lie on that square, plaque-like thing with letter and numbers and symbols on it.  
The three of them randomly pressed, pushed, pulled and moved those objects around, not getting an answer whatsoever.

Souseiseki sighed as the minutes passed by, and she got into some sort of dreamy-state, with the sun that came trought the window bathing her... She woke from her thoughts when her twin grabbed her by the arm, dragging her near the problem.

" Souseiseki! Do you have any idea of how to make this thing work? Gah, why did the Chibi-Human go on a field trip today desu~? "

" Suiseiseki, Jun was finally able to return to school and we should be happy about the fact that he is on a field trip. "

" I know desu~... Anyway, do you have any idea of how this works? "

Souseiseki smiled.

" But of course I do. Why didn't ask sooner? "

And she got down of the chair, pressing a button on the "box" that was under the desk. With that, all the others things became functional.  
Shinku, Suiseiseki and Kanaria looked at Souseiseki with their jaws hitting the floor. 

" Now you just enter the password... " Souseiseki continued as she climbed up to the chair once again and pressed some letters " And you may now use the invention that is called computer. "

" How... How did you know that desu~? "

" And more importantly... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER? "

The doll simply smiled inocently.

" No one asked me. "

As she left the room, she could hear the three dolls whispering:

" Oh, she is a much more dangerous enemy than we supposed... " said Shinku

" But do you think that she knows about it desu~? "

" No... If she did, she would've shown us how to turn on this computer thing... So that means that we can proceed... With the "Let's find Jun's hentai stuff" plan! "

Souseiseki sighed.

" That doesn't look like you Shinku... " she thought " But I guess that... Wait, HENTAI! " 

Souseiseki bursted into the room.

" I don't care if this is violating another's privacy... I'm joining in! "

As the four dolls discussed what they should be expecting to find, Hina-Ichigo remained innocent as always while she was drawing, but somewhere pretty far from there, Jun got the sudden feeling that something bad would happen when he returned home...


End file.
